Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?
Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero (プリニー～オレが主人公でイイんスか?, Purinī ~ Ore ga Shujinkō de Iinsuka lit. "Prinny: Is it Okay if I'm the Main Character, dood?") is a spin-off of the Disgaea series featuring the Nippon Ichi's mascot the Prinny. Story Someone has eaten the Demon Lord Etna's Sea Of Gehenna Pudding! Even though it may not have been the Prinnies fault, Etna wants them to create the Ultra Dessert, a Legendary Treat with no set ingredients. Assigned with a strict 10 hour time limit the Prinnies must gather all the ingredients from each stages Boss (although you can actually take as long as you need to since the "10 Hour Time Limit" isn't set up how most players think it is). Prinnies are rather fragile and when handled roughly they tend to explode. To prevent this Etna has given you (the Prinny) a red scarf, similar in looks to the scarf that Laharl wears. This red scarf prevents the Prinny from exploding. However, throughout the game you may choose between two difficulties. The hardest mode, called Hell's Finest, allows no room for error. If you get hit, it's a quick death. Normal mode will give you three hit points represented by three scarf icons in the lower left corner of the screen. If the Prinny gets KO'd then another member of the 1000 Member Prinny squad (represented by your 1000 lives) will grab the scarf and trek onward on the place of their fallen comrade. The levels in this game are known for their difficulty making it so a player could lose only 1 or 2 of their 1000 lives in 1 level and up to 30 lives in another. Characters Prinny features a number of Disgaea characters, drawn mostly from the first game. *Hero Prinny *Etna *Laharl *Aramis *Baal *Asagi Bosses Damian: A golden Imp. He appears as the boss of the Tutorial Levels. He uses the same basic strategy as the Imp enemies during the fight with him. He is different than most bosses since beating him won't yield an Ultra Dessert Ingredient but instead will yield one of many Orbs that can be used on the souls in the hub area to turn them into NPCs that can give you various services. The other orbs are scattered throughout Damian's tutorial levels and the last 2 locations of the game. Gourmet Ogre: A large Green Ogre who likes to do nothing but eat. He is a boss in the Nethergrasslands. He speaks with a western accent and most of his dialogue is such phrases as "I'ma gonna eat everything!!". His design is exactly the same as the Gourmet Ogres from Makai Kingdom. Kim and Chi: A pair of Magic Knight Twins. They appear as bosses in the High Tomb Forest however depending on the time of day you may only fight 1 of the pair or you may end up fighting both. Kim seems cheerful and talks a lot while Chi is dark and talks very little. Kim's element is Lightning while Chi's element is Fire. Anise: A witch with the ability to turn into a cat who has caused nothing but trouble for Kim and Chi. She appears as a boss in the High Tomb Forest at a certain time in the day but will appear in cat form in some scenes with Kim and Chi. She seems nice but is actually psychotic. One minute she'll be sweet and flirty while the next minute she'll try and kill you with her battle axe. She is also obsessed with Overlord Laharl. Basil and Chervil: A pair of Bone Dragons. They appear as bosses in the Death's Watchtower. Not only are these two a "Comedy Duo" but they are also married. Basil is the Grey one and Chervil is the Gold one. Both of them speak in a British Accent. During battle, Basil fights you head on while Chervil digs underground so she can attack you from below. Bok Choy: The owner of a Demon Casino. He appears as a boss in the Demon Sea Aria but only if the player does that level first. He is essentially a Golden Zombie so the strategy for beating him isn't that hard to figure out. Cardamon: A Nekomata. She appears as a boss in the Demon Sea Aria. She tends to be extremely flirty but will attack at a moments notice. She is extremely loyal to her master, Bok Choy. She is actually a Fox Girl pretending to be a Nekomata because she heard Sir Sweet hates foxes. Lee Shang Long: A large and powerful Dragon. He appears as a boss in the Magma Hideout. He is being kept there as a guard pet for the Ninjas who live in the hideout. Lee Shang Long's design is exactly the same as the dragon that appeared in the Tera level Fire Spell in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. Hoshikage: A Kunoichi whose names translates to Star Shadow. She appears as a boss in the Magma Hideout. She is the leader of the hideout's Ninja Clan. She is often accompanied by a Ninja Frog, a reference to the popular anime Naruto. She is different in comparison to most Kunoichi as she has blond hair and dresses in a Light Blue Ninja Uniform. However, if she if fought at Midnight (5 hours left), she becomes an incredibly powerful ninja called Tsukikage (Moon Shadow). Moab: A random Moab, that's all. He appears as a boss in the Moab Fortress. Since he is just a regular Moab, there isn't anything special about him in particular. However, during the battle with him he rides a CX-3 Hellyes vehicle, allowing him to fly and fire lasers at the player. Morgan: A large sword wielding Moab. Leader of the Morgan Association, he finds Prinnies and sells them to people in need of slaves or servants. He is an interesting Boss since he can be found in almost any of the levels, talking to the other bosses. He's fought at Death's Watchtower during the final two hours before going to the Aged Sage Altar. Cyberclops: A large robotic death machine. His design is similar to the Cyclops Demons from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. He acts as after-hours security for Bok Choy at the casino. Tumeric Of The Phoenix Clan: A dorky warrior. He is apparently on some sort of Grand Mission but is quite a moron and not all that powerful. He carries a sword as his weapon. His design is exactly the same as the Male warrior class from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories onward. He usually appears at Nethergrasslands, Demon Sea Aria, or Moab Fortress depending on the time. Chefbot-9000: A large hulking robot owned by Spice-T. He is the only boss in the Aged Sage Alter and his boss battle is the only thing to do there. His armor makes it so you have to throw bombs at his core to stun him instead of ground pounding his head like most bosses. His design is exactly the save has the Robot Guardians from Makai Kingdom. His in-game Profile begins with the infamous "OVER NINE THOUSAND" Internet Meme but then it cuts off, saying that the person who wrote the profile could not go on with the Joke. Darth Moab: A large Spear wielding purple Moab and leader of the Dessert Pirates. His is the only boss in the Black Dessert Desert. His name is based off of Darth Maul from Star Wars Episode One but his way of speaking is similar to how James Earl Jones played Darth Vader from the Original Star Wars Trilogy. As such, he makes various jokes based off of lines Darth Vader said in the movies such as "The Sauce is Weak with this one". He has a helmet over his eyes in reference to how a trained Jedi doesn't need his eyes to see and fight. In his battle, he can fly and control his scythe with his mind. In the level Sweet Palace there is no set boss as instead you fight various bosses you've met along the way throughout the level. Tumeric also appears here ready to battle the player but keeps getting knocked aside by the other bosses. Sir Sweet: The boss of the Sweet Garden. He is a Moab with a massive sweet tooth. He dresses in a better manner than other Moabs and has with exaggerated way of speaking. He plans to create a dessert more powerful than the Ultra Dessert known only as the G-Sweet (notice the pun there?). You have to fight him twice at the end of the game, and his attacks all involve candy. Beauty Queen Etna: Everyone's favorite red haired Demon Lord. She can only be fought in a bonus battle by having the Hero Prinny chose to revolt against her tyranny. Etna appears before the Prinny and calls him an "Ingrate" before initiating the battle. During the battle, she controls 2 Pringer X Aerial Attack Robots (which are actually knock-offs she built) while she sits on a chair thats being moved around by 4 Prinnies. If the player can destroy both of her Pringer X robots, Etna then Summons Flonne, Captain Gordon or Aramis to attack the Hero Prinny. Gordon appears with Jennifer and Thursday while Aramis appears with his pet zombies (including his legendary Super Zombie from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness). Prinny Laharl: The reincarnation of Laharl after Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. He appears as the boss of the Material Tower. It is revealed that he ran away because of Etna's workload but not before he stole Etna's pudding, causing all the problems to begin with. During the battle with him, he'll use all of his skills from the Disgaea games, including his Meteor Impact attack (he uses a Gear Metal YAY tank or a large bomb instead of a Meteor). After the battle, Etna shows up to say she was working him so hard because she wanted him to reincarnate much more quickly and be the Overlord again. She then drags him off while wondering what she'll have Laharl do next. All throughout the story scenes, the Hero Prinny thinks that he's heard Laharl's Laugh before but can't quite put his finger on who the laugh belongs to. Asagi: Asagi appears as the only boss to show up in the Extra Mode. All throughout the game she attempts to defeat the Hero Prinny and become the Main Character of Prinny: Can i Really Be The Hero?, failing every time to do so. After various attempts as well as trying different things, she eventually challenges the player one last time while wearing a Prinny Costume, calling herself "Pretty Prinny Asagi". Her attacks in her battles are similar to her Soul Nomad and the World Eaters attacks as they involve her using weapons from Makai Kingdom. Tyrant Overlord Baal: After you defeat Laharl, Baal becomes the boss of Martial Tower. Having been defeated by Laharl previously, Baal now takes the form of a Prinny. However, his body's color is Dark Purple rather than Blue. His eyes are also completely blank. During the battle with him, he can ground pound the arena and summon several Grand Swords from the earth. He can also summon swords from the air to attack the player. His last attack is special as he enters into a pillar of light and summons forth his Ogre Form to do a devastatingly damaging blast. Flonne: Flonne appears in a Downloadable Bonus fight. Her level is called Devil's Castle. When the Hero Prinny fights her, she is riding on a Pogo stick. During the battle, she hopes around on her stick while trying to fall onto the player. She also has the ability to summon Prinny Kurtis and the Prism Rangers for help. Marona: Marona appears in a Downloadable Bonus fight. Her level is her home of Phantom Isle. Asagi (2): Asagi also appears in a Downloadable Bonus fight. Her level is Material Tower 2. In this fight, she resembles her Makai Kingdom form and even has her rifle from the game with her. Gameplay The game is a side-scrolling platformer. The player takes control of Hero Prinny and his 999 friends, and searches through a number of levels. The Prinny's basic moves are attack, jump, dash and duck. It can also perform a combination move such as attacking while jumping to use an aerial bombardment attack, or jumping after dashing to achieve an extra long jump. And after losing all 1000 prinnies, and starting a new game, you can use Prinny Raid, which rapidly depletes you prinny total (it sends prinnies randomly flying across the screen, and for every prinny that passes by, you lose one life). Prinny is extremely vulnerable to enemy attacks, and will explode if its hit points run out. The only way to restore hit points is by increasing the Bonus Gauge and receiving the Scarf item. The player can increase the bonus gauge by stomping on enemies, which stuns them and renders them easier to defeat. The bonus gauge grants certain items when it fills completely, allowing the player to increase their point scores. The gauge will also fill completely when the player activates a checkpoint. Activating a checkpoint also allows the player to restart from that point if they die, or if the timer for the level runs out. After finishing the tutorial level, Prinny can access a number of different levels from the central hub. The levels are presented in a set order but you can do any of the starting levels in any order you like. You begin at the start of the level and you have to get to the end of the level before time runs out. If you can get to the end, you fight a boss. Bosses are harder than the regular enemies you fight in the levels as the beat them you must ground pound them a certain number of times (shown via the Skull Tokens next the bosses life) to stun them before you can do any real damage. Beat the boss clears the level. Afterwords you are graded by your time, score and how many Prinnies you lost and are then given a grade. As you complete the levels, the 10 hour "Time Limit" will decrease by 1 hour as you as you beat the boss and come back to the hub. As time passes, the difficulty of the levels will change and the boss you fight at the end may also change. You need to do multiple runs to see every level at every time of day. Clearing the the starting levels will unlock another level which will begin a small set of levels that must be done in the order given to you for the remaining Hours left. Items A number of items can be found throughout the game: *Sweets - Found in the levels or through the bonus gauge, these add points to the player's score. Sundaes are the best as the give the most points. *Scarf - Heals one hit point. These are hard to find but will appear through the bonus gauge. *Gear Metal YAY Tank - This vehicle allows the Prinny to move around and shoot enemies with lasers. Pressing the Fire button causes a puff to appear but pressing and hold the fire button charges the beam and letting go will fire a massive laser blast. It is rather slow however. It is based off the Gear Metal LEX Tank from Makai Kingdom. It's name is a reference to the Metal Gear RAY mecha from the Metal Gear Solid games. *CX-3 Hellyes - This vehicle let's the Prinny fly around and shoot enemies. Riding this vehicle usually happens on a set automatic path so the control pad will now let you aim your laser cannon to shoot down foes. Holding the fire button allows for Rapid Fire. It is based off of the CX-1 Hellpha from Makai Kingdom. It's name is a pun on the phrase "Hell Yes!". *Bomb - This item can be thrown to cause explosive damage *Explosive Barrel - If a bomb is thrown at these barrels, a bigger explosion can be made. *Magic Carpet - Use these moving platforms to help you get across gaps. *Revive Point - Ground Pounding this lets you restart from that point. Ground Pounding the one at the end of the level revives your hit points completely and takes you to the boss. *Ultra Dessert Ingredients - You get one of these when you defeat a boss. Very few of these actually look like they could be use to make food. *Orbs - These orbs can be used to revive the Souls in the Hub Area and turn them into NPCs. *Records - These records be used to listen to songs from the game. You will need the a Music Manager NPC to do so though. *Letters - These letters appear in the Hub Area high up. The player needs to complete a jumping puzzle to get these that gets harder each time. One letter appears every time you complete a level (including the Tutorial Level and Excluding the Final Level). Collect all to unlock Asagi Mode. *Medals - You unlock these to show you've completed a certain challenge. Enemies No action game is complete without Generic Enemies, otherwise it would be too easy. Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero? is full of generic enemies, some old ones from other games and some new ones made for this game. Archer: A young and cute female archer who fires arrows at the player. She stays stationary and doesn't move around a lot. How she stands depends on the player's current location. If the player is in front of her, she stands and shoots straight at them. If the player is below her, then she'll crouch and shoot downwards. She is based off of the Archer class from the Disgaea Series. Barrel Monster: A Monster hiding underneath an explosive barrel who can throw their barrel at the player. The player can destroy the barrel with out it exploding at which time the Barrel Monster is completely exposed. They resemble the infamous Geo Block Monsters for the Disgaea Series. Big Eye: These eye monsters will fly around an try to crash into the player. They are based off of the Mana Sphere class from Makai Kingdom. Bombster: These beasts will roll into a ball and try to ram into the player. They can also fly around and have sharp spikes on their shoulders. They can also explode under the correct circumstances. They are based off of the Bombster class from Makai Kingdom. Book: A Flying book. Yep, that's it. A Book who flaps his covers and is able to fly. Not much else to explain here. They are based off of the flying books shown in the Opening Cutscene in Makai Kingdom. Catsaber: This little kittens will use remote control Drill Cars to attack the player. They will get up and move if their R.C car is destroyed. They are based off the Catsaber class from Makai Kingdom and Disgaea 3 while their R.C cars are based off the Drill Vehicles from Makai Kingdom. Druid: This old guy will fly on Magic Carpets and try to hit the player. He is based off of the Druid class from the Disgaea series. A Druid named Spice-T appears in the game as a Key-Character. Gargoyle: This invincible statue will shoot fireballs out of it's mouth. A rotating wheel with several Gargoyle heads also appears and when it stops, the heads all fire at once into various directions. It's eyes will glow yellow right before it shoots a fireball. They are based off of the Gargoyle class from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Genin: A Ninja warrior who uses his stealth to hide in areas while throwing his Kunai Kinves and Shuriken stars. Some also attack with sickles and some attack with grenades. He also use a ninja technique that replaces him with a log while he can get away (The log can be slashed in half by the way). A much stronger Genin also appears and he can guard against the player's attacks. He is based off of the Male Ninja class from Disgaea 2 onwards. A Genin also appears as an unlockable NPC who will let you end the game immediately and start again from the beginning with a fresh batch of Prinnies while also keeping all your collectibles, unlocked levels and acquired NPCs. Talking with him will also let you battle Etna. Ghost: These phantoms will fly towards you but will disappear at some point to avoid being killed. The blue one is male and the red one is female. The male one has a depressed look on his face while the female one has an angry look on her face. They are based off of the ghosts shown in the Opening Cutscene in Makai Kingdom. Ghost Fruit: These guys sit on the ground till the player comes near. They then slink over to the player to attack them. They can also fall from the sky and then attack. If their bodies are destroyed, their heads plop back onto the ground. They are based off of the Apple Kid Class from Makai Kingdom. They have a stronger version called the Bomber which did not show up in Makai Kingdom. If the Bomber's body is destroyed, their heads may start rolling and will explode upon contact with something. Idol: These little girls fly out of a jar to try and swarm the player but they can easily be destroyed. They will keep on coming though until the jar is destroyed. They are based off of the Idol class from Makai Kingdom. An Idol is also an unlockable NPC who will let you look at any Videos you've taken during the game. Imp: These Demons attack from the skies and hunt down players until they or the player is defeated. Because of their speed, it is hard to hit them as well as stun them. They are based off of the Imp class from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. An golden imp named Damian appears as the boss of the tutorial levels. Lilim: These young and extremely cute demon girls attack with Heart Shaped Bombs and Heart Blasts. They are younger versions of Succubi as shown by their short hair and flat chest. They are a original class to this game. Lucky Doll: These little weirdos like to hide underground. If you can find one by ground pounding the floor, stun it and then defeat it, you collect it at the end of the level. Collect enough and you can unlock some cool Prizes such as records and bonus levels. They are based off of the Lucky Doll class from Makai Kingdom. A Lucky Doll appears as an NPC who you can talk to and get to Prizes acquired from collecting Lucky Dolls. Magician: He is a young wizard in training who flies on a Broom and sweeps across the screen dropping bombs. Unfortunately, he's not very good at driving. Once he flies across the screen, he doesn't come back for another sweep. He is based off of the Skull class from Disgaea 2 onwards. Mandra: These crazy nutballs pretend to be common vegetables until the player comes near. They then spring into action and attack. They charge at the player during their assault. They can however be easily cut in half. They are based off of the Carrot Dude class from Makai Kingdom. Moab: This annoying pigs will attack anyone or anything that comes near. They are one of the most common enemies in the game and are seen almost everywhere. They will sometimes be sleeping or be manning a cannon. They attack with Clubs, Pitch Forks as well as Rifles. They are based off of the Orc class from Disgaea 2 onwards. Mothman: These giant bugs fly down to harm to player. They give warning when they are about attack as the make an expression similar to the face as if they are screeching. They are based off of the Mothman class from Disgaea 2 onwards. Specter: These phantoms fly around and don't actually focus on the player but can a danger if left unchecked. If you attack and defeat the Specter's Children, the Specter will trying and kill you. They are based off of the Specter class from Makai Kingdom while their Children are original to this game. Succubus: These sexy demon girls fly around and try to harm you with Heart Shaped Bombs and Heart Blasts. They are based off of the Succubus class from the Disgaea series but mostly on the new design given to them in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. A Dark-Green haired Succubus appears as a News Reporter who will award the player with medals upon clearing a special task. Tar-Man: These disgusting blobs of slime and mud will crawl towards the player to damage them. They can also roll into balls as well as jump. If they somehow explode, they can reshape themselves. They are based off of the Tar-Man class from Makai Kingdom. Terminator: These powerful robots have been sent to the game's levels with one mission: Find and Terminate the Hero Prinny. They act as powerful guards and can't be destroyed by the player's knives due to their iron armor. They attack with spears that can be extended to a certain length. If you can stun them however, they fall over and their weak point, the core, can be attacked for massive damage. They are based off the Iron Doll class from Makai Kingdom. Walking Corn: These corny guys like to hide in the ground and jump out to hit the player. However, they don't wait till the player is there, they just jump out when they feel like it. They also have Silver "Iron Corn" who is invincible to the player's attacks and must be avoided. They are based off of the Corn Guy class from Makai Kingdom. Wood Folk: This stump like foe will try to harm the player by Jumping and ramming into them. Before they jump, they say something that sounds similar to a word or phrase in Japanese. They can be tricky to hit during their jump. They are based off of the Wood Doll class from Makai Kingdom. Zombie: A resurrected corpse with horrid Body Odor. They slowly walk towards the player with their arms out in front due to them being frozen with rigor mortis. They are based off of the Zombie class from the Disgaea Series. A Zombie Cameraman (similar to the one that Axel The Dark Hero has) appears with the Succubus to greet the player with a medal upon clearing an accomplishment. A golden zombie named Bok Choy appears as a boss. NPCs Throughout the game (mostly in the Tutorial Levels and the last 2 levels of the game) you will find Orbs. These orbs are used to unlock NPCs in the Hub area in between your runs through the levels. All you have to do is give the orbs to the correct Soul in the Hub area and the character will be restored. Save Manager: This NPC is the first NPC you unlock and the most needed one. This NPC lets you save your game and all of your Progress. This NPC is unlocked by giving the Blue Orb (gained by Beating Damian the first time) to the Blue Soul. He is one of many Prinnies found in the game Professor Lucky: This NPC lets you see all the Lucky Dolls you've collected, what Prizes you've unlocked and how many more Lucky Dolls you need to unlock another Prize. He is unlocked by giving the Red Orb (found in Tutorial Stage 2) to the Red Soul. He is a Lucky Doll from Makai Kingdom with glasses. Data Manager: This NPC lets you look at all the collectible items obtained and the Profiles of all Enemies and Bosses beaten. This NPC is unlocked by giving the Green Orb (found in Tutorial Stage 2) to the Green Soul. He is a Male Cleric from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Replay Manager: This NPC lets you look at all of your Video Replays you've taken while playing. This NPC is unlocked by giving the White Orb (found in Tutorial Stage 2) to the White Soul. She is an Idol from Makai Kingdom. Runaway Manager: This NPC lets you runaway from this playthrough, view the credits and start from the beginning with a fresh batch of Prinnies while also keep everything you've unlocked. This NPC is unlocked by giving the Black Orb (found in Tutorial Stage 2) to the Black Soul. He is a Male Ninja from Disgaea 2 onwards. Dimensional Guide: This NPC lets you visit levels you've cleared already. As you go through multiple playthroughs, you'll eventually be able to access any Level at any time of day. Using the Dimensional Guide is useful for find Lucky Dolls and getting higher ranks on cleared levels. You can also access bonus levels and levels Downloaded from the PlayStation Network by using the Dimensional Guide. This NPC is unlocked by giving the Yellow Orb (found in the Black Dessert Desert) to the Yellow Soul. This NPC is a Female Cleric from the Disgaea Series. Music Manager: This NPC lets you listen to music from the game. After you have collected a Record, you can come here to listen to that song all you like. This NPC is unlocked by giving the Purple Orb (found in the Sweet Palace) to the Purple Soul. This NPC is a Skull in the Disgaea: Hour of Darkness design for the class. Also found in the Hub Area are NPC Prinnies you can chat with and Aramis who can take you to the Tutorial Stages. You can also have hilarious conversations with Etna. Game Editions *Standard **UMD Disk **Game Case **Music CD **Box for Storage *Hero To The Rescue **UMD Disk **Game Case **Music CD **Prinny Plushie (with scarf) **Blue Prinny PSP Case **Box for Storage *Ultra Dessert **UMD Disk **Game Case **Music CD **Prinny Plushie (with scarf) **Blue Prinny PSP Case **Graphic Novel **Box for Storage Music CD Tracks *1.Asagi Metamorphose *2.Brave Heart *3.1st Impression *4.Dance With Me *5.Asagi My Love *6.Hello! My Dream *7.Last Celebration *8.Sweet Palace *9.Monster Beat *10.Dark Soul *11.Deamon Sea Casino *12.Lead Roulette *13.Nobody Knows *14.You Go Girl (Piko Piko Version) *15.Flying Chorus *16.Going My Way *17.Witch Walking *18.Tower Of Ice *19.Night At The Opera *20.Kusha Kusha No Yume (Wrinkled Dreams) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0nAm_b3X3o External links *Official Japanese website *Official English website Category:Games